


Teacher’s Pet

by fireawy17



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Rick, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireawy17/pseuds/fireawy17
Summary: Becca Grimes hates high school. All except for gym class with her favorite teacher. What happens when she and her best friend sneak into a bar to celebrate her eighteenth birthday and run into a familiar face?
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on girls! Hustle!” Coach Negan blew his whistle as the girls in his gym class finished up their laps for the day. It was Friday and he was eager to get his weekend started. 

“I’m so over this shit.” Becca mumbled to her best friend as they tried to catch their breath. “High school sucks.”

“Just think,” Michelle, her best friend of ten years began to walk off toward the locker room. “A few more months and we won’t have the eye candy to look at while he tries to kill us.”

The girls laughed as they began changing from their gym clothes into their regular clothes. The school day was over, which meant it was party time. 

“I’ll pick you up at eight.” Michelle grabbed her bag. “There’s this new bar I want to check out.” 

The girls were now in possession of two very realistic fake IDs that they were eager to put to the test. 

“Great.” Becca nodded as she followed her out of the locker room. She was nervous to enter into the adult world, but she knew that day was coming as soon as she graduated high school in a few months. 

Once home, Becca tried to do the responsible thing and tried to knock out homework, but the excitement and nervousness of that night seemed to dominate her thoughts. The homework, she decided, could wait till tomorrow. Today was her birthday and she was going to celebrate. 

..............

“Don’t look so nervous.” Michelle mumbled as she sipped on her drink. They had been there for about twenty minutes and had already caught the eye of a few frat boys hanging out by the bar. 

“What if we get caught?” Becca shot back, stirring her straw around her glass.

Michelle shot one of the boys a wink and smiled at her best friend. “The only way we get caught is if you keep acting like this.”

Becca knew her friend was right and took a sip of her drink, trying to loosen up. 

“I’m going to go talk to him.” Michelle slid out from her seat at the table and grabbed her drink. Without another word, she left Becca sitting alone at the table, uncomfortable with her surroundings. 

“Becca.” A gruff voice came from behind her. She turned to see Coach Negan standing there, holding a glass of dark colored liquid, with his eyebrows raised. “I thought that was you.”

“Coach. I- I didn’t realize you were here.” She stammered, nearly falling off of her seat.

“I didn’t realize one of my students was old enough to drink.” He slid in Michelle’s seat across from her. “Unless of course, you’re not.”

Becca looked down at her glass, knowing she was in big trouble. “Sorry, Coach. Today’s my birthday and I just wanted to-“

“So how old are you actually?” He asked, taking a sip from his drink. 

“Eighteen today.” She answered honestly. “I was just trying to-“

“Save it.” He cut her off. He looked at her with a smirk. “Eighteen, huh?”

She nodded her head, trying to avoid attracting the attention of Michelle. If she was going to get in trouble, she would rather be in trouble alone. 

“Follow me.” He motioned for Becca to follow him as he made his way to the door. She could tell he had a bit to drink by the way he was walking. It wasn’t his usual saunter. “So how come you didn’t follow Michelle over to talk to those boys?” He asked lighting a cigarette. He offered her one, which she politely declined. 

“Not my type.” She answered honestly. Since she had started taking gym with Negan her freshman year, all of the boys in her school just didn’t cut it. She had always had a crush on Negan, but she knew he would never give a girl like her, especially one of his students, the time of day. 

“And what exactly is your type?” He asked, exhaling a cloud of smoke. 

She paused for a second, considering. “I’m more of a tall, dark, and handsome, type of girl.”

He smirked at her reply, flicking an ash off the end of his cigarette. “Really?” 

Before she could respond, he closed the distance between the two of them, gently shoving her back against the bricks of the bar. His lips met hers in a fury of a kiss. He tasted like cigarets and whisky. 

Before she had time to really react, Michelle came storming out of the bar. “Becca! There you a-“ Before she had time to finish, she spotted Negan locking lips with his student. “Oh my God I’m sorry!”

“Michelle!” Negan growled, pulling away from Becca. “I was just telling Becca here you two are in big trouble.”

“Uh,” Michelle looked between Negan and Becca confused. “How were you explaining that, exactly?”

Becca flushed as she turned away from Negan. She wasn’t sure that what just happened really happened or if she had imagined that. 

“You two need to get home. This isn’t a place for girls like you.” Negan took another drag of his cigarette before ushering them over to Michelle’s car. “Now get home before I call your parents.” 

Once he saw that the Michelle was sober enough to drive, he made sure they got in the car and buckled in. “Oh, by the way, Becca.” 

She paused and looked over at Negan, who took one final drag of his cigarette before flicking it away. 

He shot her a wink. “Happy eighteenth birthday.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sorry, you did what?” Simon raised his eyebrows at Negan as he explained the events of Friday night. Now that he was sober enough to realize what happened, he was unsure of why he did it. “You know her father is the sherif, right?”

Negan smirked as he looked out his office window as Becca talked to another girl warming up in the gym. He was always a fan of danger. It gave him an adrenaline rush. The worst thing that could happen was that he could lose his job. She was, after all, eighteen.

“You’re actually insane.” Simon put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “I always thought you were, but this time, I know it.”

“Would you calm down?” Negan rolled his eyes. Simon always worried about everything, even when it was none of his business. “I have to get to class.” 

“Do me a favor, bud.” Simon offered one last piece of advice before parting ways with Negan. “Be careful.” 

..............

Class went by at its normal pace, but Negan had a newfound interest in Becca. He gave her more shit than normal and pushed her a bit harder than the other girls. 

“Becca, my office!” He bellowed as the girls filed out of the gym after class. 

She shot Michelle a look, to which she received a wink, and followed Negan into his office. “What’s up, Coach?”

“Get into any more trouble this weekend?” Negan asked, leaning back on his desk and crossing his arms. 

“Oh! I uh-“ Becca stammered. She had thought Negan was too drunk to remember the kiss, but now that she realized he wasn’t, the game changed. 

“Don’t play coy with me, Becca.” Negan took a step toward her, closing the gap between them. “You know you enjoyed it.” 

She was close enough to him that she felt his smirk against her face as she looked up at him. She felt her knees grow weak as she realized Negan may actually be attracted to her. 

Before she could respond, her lips met his again, this time more heated than the first. Before she knew what was happening, her hands were in his hair and his hands were on her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

“Coach.” She pulled away suddenly, trying to catch her breath. 

“Doll, at this point you can just call me Negan.” He smirked, not moving his hands from her waist. 

“Negan.” She breathed again, shocked at the circumstance she found herself in. 

“Why don’t you come over tonight? I make a mean spaghetti.” He winked at her, brushing his lips against her cheek. 

“Okay.” She was able to squeak out before he released her from his grip. He wrote down his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it it her. “Seven?” 

She nodded as she took the paper and walked out of his office. 

“Do you think you can cover for me tonight with my dad?” Becca asked Michelle, stuffing the paper in her backpack. 

“Oooooh got a hot date?” Michelle teased, raising her eyebrows. “Of course I’ll cover for you.” 

With that they left school so Becca could get ready for her date with the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

“What am I supposed to do?” Becca asked Michelle as she pulled up to the address Negan had texted her earlier. She really didn’t know what to expect, but after the kiss earlier, she had a bit of an idea. 

“Relax, number one.” Michelle said into the phone. Becca could feel her roll her eyes through the phone. “Are you there?”

“Yeah,” she could see Negan moving around through the window and she felt her heart skip a beat. He really was the hottest man she had ever seen. “I gotta go.”

“Good luck!” Michelle said. “Remember, I want details tomorrow.” 

Rolling her eyes, she hung up and put the car in park. She narrowly had snuck out past her father and stepmother, and her nerves were already a mess just from that. Taking a deep breath, she slid out of her car and made her way up the driveway. 

“Hey there, beautiful.” Negan smirked as he opened the door for her. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white tee shirt. 

“Hey.” She smiled, hoping he didn’t notice how nervous she was. 

“You just gonna stand there?” He motioned for her to come in, which she did. She stood in the doorway awkwardly, waiting on Negan to tell her where to go. 

He motioned for her to follow her into the kitchen. “Dinners almost ready, doll.”

She relaxed a little bit as she sat down on at the table. He had set out candles and fancy china, just for her. “This is nice.” She smiled at him. 

“Glad you like it.” He shot her a wink as he carried a bowl of spaghetti over to the table. 

She was relieved when she realized he wasn’t bluffing about the spaghetti. She had skipped lunch that day and was actually starving. 

Dinner went by nicely, filled with small talk and good food. Becca was amazed at how well he could cook, and he was amazed at how much she could eat. After dinner, she helped him clean up. 

“You really don’t have to do that, doll.” Negan came up behind her, pressing into her back. 

Her breath caught in her lungs as she felt his lips brush against her ear. “Its really no problem.” 

Before he responded, he turned her around so that she was facing him. His lips crashed against hers as his hands found their place on her hips, and her hands found theirs in his hair. 

Before she could process what was happening, he had picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. The kiss did not stop until he laid her down on his bed, and that was only to pull Negan’s shirt from his body. 

“You’re really eighteen, right?” He mumbled against her neck in between kisses. 

She nodded, unable to find the words. She felt his stubble rubbing against her neck, and it was driving her crazy in the best way. 

Before they could continue, her phone started buzzing in her pocket and it was her dads ringtone. “Shit.” She mumbled, fumbling for it. 

“Hey daddy, what’s up?” She tried to breathe normally as Negan continued his assault on her neck.

“Hey Bec.” Ricks thick southern accent came from the phone. “I need you to come home, we’ve got a bit of an emergency.”

“Is everything okay?” She asked suddenly worried. Negan sensed her change and stopped. 

“We have to take Carl to the hospital. He broke his arm and need you to watch RJ.” Rick sounded worried, but he never showed it. 

“I’ll be there in ten.” She hung up the phone and looked at Negan disappointed. “I’m sorry.” She said, sliding off the bed. 

“No worries doll,” Negan sounded a bit grumpy, but didn’t let it show. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

She nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “I really am sorry.”

Negan walked her to the door and gave her one final lingering kiss goodnight before she drove home. She was going to kill her little brother after she knew he was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
